


It's (Not) Your Fault

by godseph



Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Hayner laments Roxas's absence due to his lack of sleep, as well as Roxas's shiny new boy toy.
Relationships: implied Axel/Roxas, one-sided hayner/roxas
Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087172
Kudos: 3





	It's (Not) Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> (heehee more angst. sorry not sorry)  
> i do not own anyone or anything from square enix/squaresoft. this work is nonprofit.

Roxas,  
I was right when I said I wouldn't be able to sleep that night.  
What I didn't expect was for that night to turn into weeks.  
It's just that-  
Dreaming of you with him is painful.  
The mere idea of it is fucking infuriating (irrationally so).  
I tell myself that it's not real,  
that you don't exist and we're not even dating.  
I ignore the heartache that plagues my waking days.  
There's no reason to be upset, I tell myself.  
Does it work?  
No.  
I get upset anyway, even now.  
Olette is catching onto my sleep deprivation,  
as if I hid it well, to begin with.  
I'm barely functioning and the only one to blame is you  
(or so I tell myself, yet again).  
The only rest I get are little naps during showers,  
but I don't dream anymore.  
I would love to, really, I would!  
I'd kill to see you again, but...  
As long as you're with him, what do you need me for?  
He seems to be doing a great job at being your friend,  
If that's what you two are.  
(If not, I think I'll fucking die).  
Whatever, I still hate you.  
(I don't. I'm just upset. I hope you can see that.)  
But do you miss me?  
It doesn't have to be the same way you might miss him,  
I just need to know.  
I miss you, Rox. I do.  
It's days like today that I need to feel you hug me in real life  
not a fucking dream.  
I need you to miss me so I won't feel so alone.  
I swear I'll try to dream tonight, be there for me, yeah?  
Please, Roxas.


End file.
